leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Gragas/Příběh
Příběh Související příběhy: * Freljord Aktuální= Jedinou věcí, která Gragase zajímá víc než boj, je chlast. Jeho neukojitelná žízeň po stále silnějším truňku ho pohání při nekonečném hledání těch nejsilnějších a nejpodivnějších přísad, které by mohl přidat do destilační kolony. Je impulsivní a nepředvídatelný, hlučný a miluje hýření. Půllitry poráží stejně rád jako nepřátele. Díky jeho podivným nápojům a temperamentní povaze je pitka s Gragasem vždy dost riskantní záležitost. Gragas miluje dobré pití, jeho mohutná postava mu však vždy bránila dosáhnout božského stavu opilosti. Jedné noci, když už v sudech došlo pivo a on měl stále žízeň, Gragasovu hlavu místo obvyklé židle v rukou hospodského rváče zasáhla myšlenka: proč by si nemohl sám uvařit něco, čím by se konečně opravdu opil? A tehdy přísahal, že uvaří nepřekonatelné pivo. Gragasovo pátrání ho nakonec přivedlo do Freljordu. Doufal, že by tam mohl získat nejčistší arktickou vodu pro svůj recept. Vydal se tedy pro ni do neprozkoumaných ledovcových pustin. Když se jednou ztratil v dlouhé sněhové bouři, narazil na obrovskou a hlubokou propast. A tam ho našel: dokonalý střípek ledu. Nic takového v životě neviděl. Nejenom, že tento nikdy netající střípek dával jeho pivu neuvěřitelné schopnosti, ale měl i jeden vedlejší efekt - udržoval nápoj vychlazený na perfektní teplotu k pití Očarován svou novou směsí, zamířil Gragas zpět do civilizace, aby se o fermentované ovoce své práce podělil s ostatními. Osud tomu chtěl, že hned první setkání, které Gragasovy alkoholem zakalené oči čekalo, mělo utvářet budoucnost Freljordu. Narazil totiž na zástupce kmenů, kteří se právě snažili vyjednat spojenectví s Ashe. A jednání šlo od deseti k pěti. Zatímco Ashe úlevu od dlouhého napětí uvítala, ostatní válečníky vyrušení rozhněvalo a zahrnuli opilého troubu nadávkami. Gragas odpověděl - jak už to měl v povaze - diplomatickou ranou mezi oči, a tak vypukla rvačka, jaká nemá obdoby jinde než ve freljordských legendách. Když se poražení z té titánské bitky konečně probrali, navrhla Ashe přátelský přípitek jako alternativu k boji. Když jejich horkokrevnost zchladilo pití, oba kmeny, ještě před chvílí na pokraji války, spojilo společné okouzlení Gragasovým pivem. Jenže ačkoliv zažehnal válku a byl prohlášen hrdinou, nedosáhl Gragas stále svého snu opilé blaženosti. A tak se znovu vydal do tundry hledat ingredience na nejlepší pivo v Runeterře. „Z tohohle ti vyraší chlupy i na krku!“ - Gragas |-| Starý= Predhorie veľkej bariéry je domovom tých najdrsnejších vo Valorane. Iba tí najvytrvalejší a najstatočnejší žijú v tak drsných a neodpustných podmienkach na tvári Runeterry. Tu je Gragasove stále obydlie, na juh od Noxusu. Tento chlap ako hora sa vyhýbal dlho nepríjemnostiam civilizácie, za to čo vola „kúskom raja“, nemá žiadnych susedov, čo by ho otravovali. Má plno času a miesta, aby sa venoval svojej najobľúbenejšej činnosti – vareniu alkoholu. Pivo, víno, medovina – nič, čo by nedokázal urobiť. Čo robí Gragasa zvláštnym majstrom v jeho remesle, je jeho náklonnosť k silným pomerom v jeho produktoch. Mágia jeho pomerov vsakovala do jeho kvasených produktov a Gragas vypil za tie roky také množstvo tohto jedu, ktoré by uhasilo smäd aj celej armáde. Tento tajomný alkohol spôsobil, že Gragas narástol do výšky aj do šírky. Je vyšší ako najvyšší chlapi a skoro dva krát tak široký. Ako doplnok si Gragas k svojmu zovnajšku vyvynul tvrdohlavú povahu – poháňanú alkoholom a surovou mágiou. Jeho nespočetné pobyty v Noxuse skončili všetky rovnako – Gragas navštívi krčmu, Gragas sa zapletie do niekoľkých bitiek, Gragas zrazí nespočetné množstvo civilistov a Gragas úteká do predhorí s Noxianskými policajtmi v pätách. Jeho nešťastné dobrodružstvá získali pozornosť niekoľkých Summonerov (vyvolávačov) z League of Legends a je teraz žiadúcim hrdinom v arénach ... rozdávajúc tvrdý alkohol a ešte tvrdšie päste. "The Rabble Rouser“ po sebe zanecháva po sebe alkoholickú spúšť aj v poliach spravodlivosti aj mimo nich de:Gragas/Background en:Gragas/Background fr:Gragas/Historique pl:Gragas/historia ru:Gragas/Background sk:Gragas/Background Kategorie:Příběh